winxfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:WhiteJasmineFlower
Hi everyone! I am is Secretsmile and I'm new here and I just wanted to greet everyone! I hope to meet all of you and I'll do my best to contribute to this wikia. :] Secretsmile (talk) 03:08, November 8, 2013 (UTC) Secretsmile Hi there :D! 03:28, November 8, 2013 (UTC) Why hello! :] How are you? Secretsmile (talk) 03:33, November 8, 2013 (UTC)Secretsmile Oh, I'm fine :)! By the way, when someone leaves a message on your talk page, go to their talk pages. You can go a talk page once you find "User talk:user" or simply find the "Talk" word. You can go to mine when you click "Standing Frozen" and "Life is a rose; beware of the thorns". 04:00, November 8, 2013 (UTC) Hi how are you? I'm princessfairyflora, welcome to winx wiki. Hi, welcome to Winx Club Wiki :3! If you need any help, let me know. FreakyMagicYour best nightmare Drop dead gorgeousFreaky just got fabulous 4:07, November 8, 2013 That's fine to me or Project Characters, yet I require/ask you to read all the rules before editing and mastering some simple skills like publishing your edit, inserting pictures and so on... Born as a Libra, and will always be so! 10:44, November 8, 2013 (UTC) Well you are doing great so far. If you have any questions feel free to ask me or a user, you can also post questions on the help forums. If you don't know what pages to edit then visit the fairy rescue section here. Hiya. Welcome to the wiki. --❉Brittney ~ Una brezza fresca d'inverno... 23:26, November 8, 2013 (UTC) Nice to meet you too c: --❉Brittney ~ Una brezza fresca d'inverno... 23:38, November 8, 2013 (UTC) At first as far as I know new users can't edit locked pages. However if you really have too you can ask an admin to unlock the page for you. !}} Haha, I like them better than most of the specialists however I still think Riven and Helia are way better looking, even if Riven has better hair, they should replace Sky and Roy with Thoran and Nex. Glad to help :D! Anyways, do you have any favorites from the Winx? 02:55, November 9, 2013 (UTC) Flora ^^! She's soo beautiful! ✿RoseForever✿ ~ ✿Life is a rose; beware of the thorns✿ 03:16, November 9, 2013 (UTC) Hmm... Aisha, Tecna, Diaspro and all the enemies in the series. ✿RoseForever✿ ~ ✿Life is a rose; beware of the thorns✿ 03:53, November 9, 2013 (UTC) You too :) My name's Julie, by the way. -- Julie ❄ My talk page ツ 06:43, November 9, 2013 (UTC) It's a bit hard to explain for you about stock arts. Yet some good quality arts get captured from official books/novels of Winx Club can be considered as stock arts. You can check Nova, Galatea pages... Their fairy form dresses are stock arts. I don't think I'm good enough to describe about people's outfits. A fact to say, I wear anything comfortable, not fashionable. And the pages you requested have been unlocked. Enjoy editing. Born as a Libra, and will always be so! 09:13, November 9, 2013 (UTC) I like both Rai and Nick, and 4kids. What dub do you like - Nick, Rai, or 4kids? 11:27, November 9, 2013 (UTC) xD It does take a little while sometimes, I'm fine ^^. Okay when you go into edit mode at the top of the article you will see two green puzzle pieces, click the one that says infobox and go to the bottom of it and click edit, where it says image file you put in the code of the image you want to put in, however make sure it matches the guidelines. No problem. I agree. I like how they are drawn now, unlike the past seasons. By the way, what's your name? ✿RoseForever✿ ~ ✿Life is a rose; beware of the thorns✿ 04:21, November 10, 2013 (UTC) Well, maybe, but make up and dress up and preparation are for special occasion, not everyday. Well, that page is unlocked, yet I don't think there should be anything called "Lynphean". Born as a Libra, and will always be so! 06:37, November 10, 2013 (UTC) @@? Really? From when she said so @@? Born as a Libra, and will always be so! 07:17, November 10, 2013 (UTC) Okay. Born as a Libra, and will always be so! 07:19, November 10, 2013 (UTC) Sorry, I haven't heard anything like that, to be honest @@! Born as a Libra, and will always be so! 07:30, November 10, 2013 (UTC) IC. Thanks for telling... Born as a Libra, and will always be so! 07:41, November 10, 2013 (UTC) I have to say I hate season 5 and 6 and anything made by Nick >"Born as a Libra,]] and will always be so! 07:57, November 10, 2013 (UTC) Nice name :)! My name's Rutchelle, but I'd rather prefer people calling me Flora. You can also call me Rose :), since that's a part of my name. Feel free to call me Rutchelle, Flora or Rose. 10:13, November 10, 2013 (UTC) Yeah :(! And thanks, I have finished the goal of my hw :P! There's no way I do all of them :v! Born as a Libra, and will always be so! 10:30, November 10, 2013 (UTC) General Laws, Maths, Physics... True, I have a lot of hw recently... A cold wind of Autumn 04:51, November 11, 2013 (UTC) Learning various laws and how to use/apply them in real life. A cold wind of Autumn 05:13, November 11, 2013 (UTC) It's actually quite sleepy because of my professor's voice :3. His is quite like a lullaby :v! Well, I hope not, I have to do a lot of things to catch up with Monday's speed and I'm exhausted when anyone mentions about Monday or what I have learned @@! A cold wind of Autumn 05:21, November 11, 2013 (UTC) All done. A cold wind of Autumn 05:25, November 11, 2013 (UTC) Maybe. He's good, strict enough, but he does not smile that often :)! I honestly want to say, I hate school life, and university one, too @@! A cold wind of Autumn 05:37, November 11, 2013 (UTC) Italian and English dubs are different. This place had chosen English as its language and follow English version(s)... A cold wind of Autumn 07:16, November 12, 2013 (UTC) Depends. If that part hasn't had on the trivia section, then add it there. If it has, then remove it. A cold wind of Autumn 04:39, November 13, 2013 (UTC) It seems that you can now edit normally without asking anyone to unlock pages for you. Congrat :)! A cold wind of Autumn 07:31, November 13, 2013 (UTC) =]]! That means you're not called as "new registered user" anymore =]]! Normally, new users can edit after 3 days :P! A cold wind of Autumn 08:34, November 14, 2013 (UTC) Hmm, I wonder from when we need the infobox for the non-speaking and animal-like character? A cold wind of Autumn 07:18, November 15, 2013 (UTC) When adding images to articles, please size them the same as the images already throughout the page. Also, please edit in Source Mode rather than visual, because you've been adding pictures in the middle of sentences... --❉Brittney ~ Una brezza fresca d'inverno... 11:13, November 15, 2013 (UTC) Sorry about my late reply >" ♥ فاطمہ - ھیںلوگ وہی جوجھاںمیںاچھے ♥ I am fine, a bit tired but okay. How are you? Oh okay. I'm sure you'll get the hang of it soon. It does take a while. --❉Brittney ~ Una brezza fresca d'inverno... 22:12, November 15, 2013 (UTC)